Enjoying Life
by LovableAngelWithHorns
Summary: Hey guys this is FemHarry paired with Oliver Queen from SMalliville it also has SLASH ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED I take all reviews but if you just want to dis my stories you have to much time on your hands Takes place in Smallville setting Good readin
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I go this idea through reading some other fan fictions

I don't own anything but the ideas behind this story

Thanks for reading

She starred out at the horizon she was in Metropolis City after running away from Hogwarts and Dumbledore's manipulations. Hermione and Ron had been paid along with all the other Weasley except the twins , Charlie and Bill, they had all left their family home when they heard about them spying on me .

She smiled they had decided she needed older brothers and that's what they had become , her brothers in everything but blood.

She had defeated Voldemort and captured most of his enemies with only a couple scars to show for her work. She had immediately left the wizarding world only telling Remus, Tonks, her brothers, and surprisingly Severus Snape. She had found a trainer and friend in her once hated potion professor.

She smiled again the people she loved had worried but she had promised to keep in touch and give them her address so they could visit. Her phone rang,

"Hello" she said she heard the voice of Lex Luthor through the phone, she had met the billionaire when she was trying to find a job, she was told that Lex was looking for a new secretary she had applied for the position she could still remember her interview

_*Flash Back *_____________________________________________________________________

"_Hello" she called as she walked through the open door of Lex's office he had told her to come right in when she got there . She walked in to see Lex making out with another Male she smiled they looked hot together ._

"_As much as I would love to watch you make out with the hot farm boy, I would rather get a job. Though I can wait " she said smiling as they pulled apart. Her smiled widen when she saw that they didn't leave each others arms. "So cute" she said her eyes shining._

_Lex starred at the girl no woman that had just caught him making out with his Boyfriend Clark Kent. She was beautiful and if he was still into women he might have dated her. She had ebony hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail bus still reached mid back. She stood abut 5'7 she was skinny almost anorexic looking. She had pouting lips with high cheekbones and large emerald eyes. She has a smirk on her face she was in casual he realized with her jean skirt and tang top she looked comfortable and calm. _

"_So how about that job ?" She asked still smiling sweetly _

_Lex grinned "well you have the right attitude the last one who I interviewed came in here saw me and Clark cuddled on the coach and started spouting off things like the devil was with us." _

_She grinned "I love those people have you ever seen what happens when they try to stop you kissing but they cant its funny watching them yell everything but curse words at people."_

"_So job" she said smiling at Clark even though they were strangers_

"_Oh This is Clark Kent" they shared smiles "and you've got the job."_

_They all smiled as she grinned and kissed them both on the cheek "Thank You so Much" _

_*End Flash Back *____________________________________________________________________

She heard his grin over "the phone you have to come to my party tonight"

She groaned "I have nothing to wear" she stated happily

"In your closet" he said laughing

She walked over to her closet opening it to find a silver, black and emerald dress hanging on the door it was strapless and floor length she saw the black and silver heels sitting innocently on the floor

The dress was emerald with a silver and black flower design all the way down

She signed "when is it and do I have to bring a date"

"Its at 7:00" she looked at the clock

"That only gives me an Hour and a half Lex so we can get there on time"

He laughed and said "I already have a date set up for you"

She signed again "Who"

"You will have to see" he said laughing happily

"I hate you" she said

"I love you too" he said happily "oh Clark said he loves you too"

"I love Clark too but I hate you Lex"

"Hey I pay you" he said

"Not enough" she said

"Bye , Bye Lex" she said she heard Clark copying him in the background

"I love you both" she said smiling "I will see you tonight"

They hung up

She looked out at the city , seeing the sun starting to set she watched it until it disappeared under the horizon. Then she watched the moon come up looking at the clock she realized she only had an hour left

With a dejected sign she turned from the view and started to get ready for her blind date.

An hour later her hair was done she had washed and dried it letting it hang casually in waves down her back brushing the top of her butt, She was in the dress and high heels putting on her make-up. After outlining her eyes with kohl black and putting on brown eye shadow her eyelashes were long enough not to put on any mascara she put on foundation and light blush. The final touch was dark red lipstick.

Her door rang, she smiled hearing the voices outside the door. She opened it only to have her jaw drop when she saw the man with Lex and Clark.

"Hello" she said.

_Ok first Chap Done_

_Does happy dance _

_Now done and fixed_


	2. Chapter 2

Your delusional if you think I own Harry Potter or Smallville

But I wish I did

_Her door rang, she smiled hearing the voices outside the door. She opened it only to have her jaw drop when she saw the man with Lex and Clark._

_Hello she said. _

He was beautiful she though still starring at the man beside Clark

She heard Clark and Lex whispering and laughing to each other most likely about her she though

The man in front of her had beautiful and warm brown eyes but the held suspicion probably wondering if she was like all the other girls who he usually took to parties

Yeah she knew who he was Billionaire Oliver Queen , she smiled definitely Clark friend she though knowing Lex did not willing talk to people he worked with outside his office

Back to Oliver he stood about 6'1 with spiky blond hair that looked soft enough to run her fingers through

He had a chiseled face and a smirk on his lips

"Clark" she said "What is with you and rich friends I mean what's next Bruce Wayne"

he opened his mouth saying "Yeah He is Chloe boyfriend so you will see him tonight"

She sighed "Sarcasm Clark sarcasm"

But "hello handsome , So do you go by Ollie, Mr. Queen, Oliver, or do you want me to do a cheesy accent and call you Love all night"

He grinned laughing softly "its Ollie to my friends; Oliver to the people I am nice to; and Mr. Queen to the rest: But if you want go ahead and use your last suggestion I want to hear your cheesy accent"

She grinned letting her accent shinned through she walked up to him and hung off his arm whispering "Hello Love" before standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek

Lex smiled at her and said "I don't get a hug I see how it is" he was pouting

Oh my dear Lex I'm sorry" she glomped him and said "I love you Lex," before kissing him on the forehead

Then walking over to Clark she hugged him and kissed him on the forehead

Then looking at them she said "Can I have some of your guys height I mean you have so much can't you share"

They all looked at her and said "No"

She pouted "fine meanies"

They laughed she smiled softly happy to see the laughter coming from the people she knew walked around with the world on there shoulders for to long

"There's my boys" she said smiling at Clark and Lex "and Ollie you look great with that smile"

"Ok time to leave" she said somehow linking arms with all of them and dragging them forcibly to the elevator

_Oliver's Pov_

This girl was beautiful I though as she dragged us to the car ;and by the way she talked she was smart to and had no problem using Sarcasm to get places

She was trying to lighten them up he saw as she cracked jokes and made funny faces at Lex when ever he said something dirty causing both to laugh and Lex to smile

He looked at her the dress hung off her curves and made her eyes sharpen

Her hair long enough to wrap his hand in multiple times looked soft and thick

Her smile was contagious as she pushed them all in to the car causing them to land in a pile on the floor before getting in elegantly

She looked at them and said "you guys know you don't have to bow at my feet right ?" she said it so innocently that they all cracked up

Finally after recovering and getting off the floor, he turned to her and said "You have not told me your name yet , you realize that right ?"

Her blush was adorable "Oh I'm sorry my name is Catherine Lillian Potter, but I go by Cathy or Kelly usually" her smile softened as she said her name

"Ok" he said my turn "My name is Oliver Jonas Queen" (Thanks for the help TGIF) He said sticking out his hand when she placed hers in his he brought it to his lips kissing it on the knuckle

She grinned "You're a charmer huh ?" she asked

"Yep" he replied

"Well good thing I have plenty of experience with charmers, right Lex ?" she was smirking at him evilly

"Ok fine" Lex said "I'm sorry that he was such a flack , I though he would be nice for you at the time"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek "Thanks sweetie but he didn't know what he was doing he was so drunk" she said"Story" I said looking confused

She smiled at me before sighing "He was a jerk that Lex though would be good for me since he was Clark's friend too, as soon as we got to the party he started drinking and flirting with everything on two legs. In the end he decided that I should have sex with him for dragging him to the party. I refused and he got pissed smacked me around and almost raped me." I guess I looked worried because she smiled and said "Don't worry by night in a cape was there to say me. Clark came and threw the guy into the wall let me punch him a little to get the anger out. Then we called the police about an attempted rape. They came cuffed him and he will be in Jail for 15 to 30 years because of all the injuries I had gotten during the fight . He also had a Drunk charge since he was .8 above the normal limit."

Ouch I though then I smiled we had gotten to the party

As I helped her out , I leaned in and kissed her cheek and said "If I get that drunk you can shoot me promise"

She smiled and said "Don't worry I will"

We walked over to the front door entering the party

We had no idea that this would be the start of our new life

_Ok I kept my promise about posting today _

_It really was easy since this story has been in my head fro awhile_

_Do you guys think I should give Kelly a power_

_I mean she is with a superhero and everything_

_Or should I make her a really good fighter and really smart so she can be on par with Bruce , Lex , and Ollie_

_Let me know_

_Love you all for your support and reviews_

_Now I have to go and put speak quotes in my first chap_

_BYE BYE_


	3. Chapter 3

Your delusional if you think I own Harry Potter or Smallville

But I wish I did

I love you guys so much Thanks for reading even if you didn't review but I loved the reviews the most especially the ones that told me how to fix my story to make it more understandable

Thank you for telling me Oliver Middle name also

_At the party_

Here she was hanging off the arm of Oliver Queen and being introduced as his date

She smiled as he introduced her to Chloe Sullivan. She was pixie in build with her short blond hair that had a wild look to it, her green eyes that took in every detail but also shinned with mischief .

"Hello" she said holding out her hand to Chloe

"Hey " Chloe replied shaking the offered hand before her, a man walked up behind her he was a dark shadow that looked scary and definitely menacing. She smiled up at him saying "Nice to see you again Brucey" before hugging him and leaning up to kiss him on the forehead

"What is with you and that gesture" Oliver asked curious of why she kissed all these guys on the forehead instead of the cheek

She smiled and said "When I met Lex, Clark, and even Bruce , I knew that they walked around with heavy shoulders that they felt the burden of the world. So I decided to be the big sister someone who is there to help them laugh and tell them that someone supports their decision on that they are a jerk and need a kick to the rear. Its my way to save I will always love you no matter what you do. Get it ?" She asked

"Yeah" he said "I do, but why don't you kiss me on the forehead ?" He asked curiously

"Because I don't think of you in a platonic way , like I do them ?" She smiled at him

He looked at this woman before him and decided that he liked the idea of being with her and didn't want to be someone who she saw as a brother , he decided that he would rather be a boyfriend and lover

Chloe looked confused "When did you meet Bruce" she said knowing this girl wasn't a threat to her relationship with Bruce but still curious about the girl Clark and Lex talked about with such affection and who Oliver was looking at with an emotion that she had only seen faked before but the hope shining in his eyes as he looked at this girl told him that she had already broken down the barriers around his heart and was now worming her way to being the center of it.

She grinned "Bruce tried to save me when I was in Gotham, then he tried to intimidate me the next day. It was hilarious."

Chloe looked at Bruce smiling she said "that sounds like him."

Then she looked at Kelly and smiled knowing that this girl was like her trying to get these men who were to stupid to relax and enjoy life to laugh and have fun with out realizing the plans

Kelly smiled back then laughed as she was picked up by Clark and Lex smiled knowing this was an old tradition between the two

"Clark put me down now" she said trying to look stern and intimidating even though she was about a foot and a half from the ground and she seemed so small in Clark's arms

"No" He said hugging her to him , suddenly it seemed like the mood changed , she wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Ok who did it and how do you want them killed ?" She said it in a way that made them stare at her .

Lex smiled then said "She has always been able to read his mood and to help him feel better, I asked her how one day. She looked me straight in the eye and said if my little brothers need me they know that I will be here always to help witht heir problems and to kick some jerks a** because they decided to hurt them."

"Has she ever really fought someone for you ?" Chloe asked intrigued

It was Bruce turn to smile "Yeah" he said "She helped me when I was trying to stop a mugging , I don't know how but she got behind the guy and pounded him to the ground after I had been shot. Then she looked at me drove me to the manor gave me to Alfred and said careful Bruce wouldn't want to lose one of my brothers. I didn't even know how she knew it was me but she did."

They all stared at Kelly she was still wrapped in Clark's arms and whisphering in his ear. The smile on his face showed that what ever she was saying was helping Clark feel better. They all wondered how much more there was to Kelly then just meets the eye ?

_Ok guys this chaps done _

_I know you can't see the plot yet that's because I wanted to get all the introductions and past meetings out of the way_

_Ok I'm still wondering how I should do Kelly's power, She will have magic and she will have martial arts training but I want to know if I should give her a different power._

_Thank you all for the reviews and just reading my stories_

_*Oniichansis *_


	4. Chapter 4

**Your delusional if you think I own Harry Potter or Smallville**

**But I wish I did**

**I love you guys so much Thanks for reading even if you didn't review but I loved the reviews the most especially the ones that told me how to fix my story to make it more understandable**

**Ok because of all my awesome reviewers I have decided that Kelly will be an empathic witch , you already know she is strong so I don't need to say that**

**She smiled at Clark his emotions were wavering between depressed and angry . Someone had hurt him and she was going to make them pay back that pain ten times over. **

"**Who was it ?" she asked again this time more sternly**

"**No one I just saw something that I though I would never see" he said his voice soft**

"**So you saw your Mom kissing Lionel again" she asked**

"**Yes" he replied his voice soft and full of pain**

**She jumped out of his arms then pushed him towards Lex after giving him a kiss on the forehead **

**Then she smiled and said "Go make out with Lex you will feel better after and then we can all make fun of Lionel ok but first I need to go talk to Mrs. Kent" her smiled was wicked **

**Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms "I don't think that will help Clark right now" he said**

**I tried to get out his grip but I realized it was futile so I stood there screaming at Martha Kent in my head **

**Oliver looked at me and said "you know it wont help right ?" it was more of a statement then a question but I could feel his concern for me and Clark I could also see it in his eyes**

"**That's why I want to go scream at her she is his mother and she doesn't even act like she has kids anymore I said my voice growing an octave **

"**You need to calm down and stop screaming "Oliver said patiently **

**His patients pissed me off even more my mouth opened and I scream "calm , calm, how the hell do you want me to stay calm; one of my best friends is hurt because his mother decided that she loved Lionel Luthor the very man that has tried to kill him multiply times and you want me to stay CALM ! Two words for you Ollie , HELL NO !!!"**

**I suppose that could of gone better since I now saw the hurt look on Oliver's face, and I could feel the anger, concern, hurt, and sadness coming from the people around me and than Lionel and Martha walked up Martha's concern and Lionel's smugness and pride became to much and I did the only thing I could do …**

**I fainted**

**And it hurt when I felt my ankle twist as I sled to the cold floor it was so close, I was almost there**

**When I felt warm arms wrap around me and lift me up**

**A mutter of voices and I was being moved I heard my adopted family and Oliver voice ….**

**And knowing that I was in good hands I let myself slip fully into unconsciousness**

**When I woke up I was back in my apartment with a warm body nest to me**

**I looked around after seeing that it was Bruce and started to think about how I had gotten here**

**Then I remembered last night**

"**Stupid empathy" I mumbled as I rose to get out of the bed trying not to wake Bruce even though I knew I would fail**

**As he started to wake the door opened reveling the rest of the group**

**They looked mad **

**I felt like I would regret fainting …..**

**I did expesically when I heard the words**

"**You have some explaining to do" come out of Lex mouth**

**Is it sad that the only thing I could think of at this point was **

"**Oh Shit"**

_**Thank you all for the reviews and just reading my stories**_

_***I'm a horrible person I waited so long to review but this weekend I plan to work on all my stories and I hope to update again soon **_

_**Gomen ***_

_***Oniichansis *,**_


	5. Chapter 5

Your delusional if you think I own Harry Potter or Smallville

But I wish I did

Ok here is the update

Ok some spoilers in this chap but its Au so there are some differences

Oh Shit ran through her head again as they all sat down around her blocking her escape

She looked at Bruce who was running test on her, she could see Clark scanning her

"You want an explanation ?" she asked softly already knowing the answer

"yes" Lex said starring into her eyes

She sighed "Ok here is my story"

So she told them about the abuse suffered at the hands of the Dursley's when she was younger. The cupboard that was her safe haven , and the spiders inside she swore could understand her. She talked of Hagrid coming to get her after her family ran from the constant stream of letters, that were addressed to her. Her first year meeting the Weasley's and Hermione, about the search for what was hidden in the school. Then the rush to save the stone to only realize it was a test. Her horrible summer worse than before because of a house elf who wanted to help but only made things worse, her discovery of her ability and the Basilisk and chamber. The rush to save Ginny the idiot Professor who tried to attack her and the discovery of a new lie. Her third year after blowing up her aunt how she ran away, discovering that she had a godfather and was faced with a new enemy pure fear and old memories. How she learned of her parents betrayer and learning a new spell to help her survive. Also saving her godfather and helping him escape after using a time turner to redo her mistakes. Her fourth year one of the worst with the tournament and the Cedric's death, seeing her parent's ghosts and Voldemort's return causing her to develop nightmares. Her summer was horrible she was beaten for waking her family up with her screams. Then with the news of the prophecy and trying to block her connection to Voldemort with no information to help her succeed. Then fighting Voldemort and watching Sirius her beloved Godfather fall through the veil out of her life forever. Then she was told a lie and learned something she should have been told in the beginning. That summer she was beaten even more for her nightmares, her uncle going as far as to carve freak and murder into her back. She told them about her final years the battles she fought the friends she lost and the enemies she made. Also the friends she learned were there all along. Then she told of the final battle , standing there facing Voldemort with only a wand and a sword. She fought her hardest before resorting to a spell that sent his soul to the underworld. It cost her something though it cost her something important her main magic.

So that led to a discussion of her powers how she still kept her fast healing and empathy but could not do spells. She was still able to make potions though and she was a great fighter knowing how to use a sword, fist fight, and gymnastics to help with fighting.

They starred at her all of them had some type of tears going either running down their face or locked in their eyes.

"Men to afraid to let their tears fall" she though laughing

Oliver reached out his arms to hug her and said in a soft voice "I will protect you from now on, you can protect me too and your little brothers" he said a laugh in his voice "but I will always be here to catch you when you fall"

She starred at him in amazement no one had ever said those words to her with such determination in their voice

"Thank you" it was all she could say

He wrapped her tighter in his arms and I guess that was the signal because she was wrapped up in her family's arms letting the love, concern, and protective emotions wrap around her helping her drift back off to sleep knowing she was safe in the arms of her family

_Ok guys yes you have waited for this and I am sorry to say you will have to wait at least a month for the next update, but at that time I will put more than one chapter _

_So im sorry but I won't have access to the internet and if u follow my other storues you should know that this applies for them too_

_Ok love you for putting this story on alert keep reading and if anything is wrong message me _

_R & R_

_*Oniichanangle*_


	6. Chapter 6

_Next Chapter it's been a month just like I said I told u I won't get anything major up till now so here it is _

_Hope u enjoy_

_I do not own Harry Potter, You know this I know this so why do you keep harassing me_

_Have any problems with the plot tell me so I can either improve it or say I don't care what you think_

_But I do take thoughts and criticism what else would help me improve_

The next morning when she woke up it was to her phone ringing softly in her ear

"Hello" she said into the phone wondering who it was

"Hey Little Sister" the voice said she recognized it as her older brother Bill

"Bill" she said happily "What's up"

"Nothing Major, just me and a couple of brothers and friends are coming to see you"

"Who exactly" she asked now a little afraid

"Oh just Charlie, Fred, George, and Severus, Oh also our lovable werewolf" Bill answered

'They finally get together" she asked

"Yeah, he finally got enough courage to ask the guy out" Bill answered

They both laughed Remus had been crushing on Sev since they were in school together but never had the courage to actually ask him out but after a lot of encouragement _AKA stuffing them in a locked closet they had agreed to date and give their relationship a try_

"_So when are you coming up?" she asked_

"_Oh" he said "in about three minutes"_

"_Are you at my apartment?" she asked softly_

"_Yep" he said _

"_Am I there?" she asked_

"_No" he said worry in his voice "Why are you not here?"_

"_I am at a friend's house" she said_

"_What type of friends?" he asked_

"_Hold on a sec" she said_

_She walked down the stairs and saw that everyone was in the kitchen _

'_Hey guys" she called "What house am I in?" _

_Lex smiled at her "You're in my penthouse sweetie the one that's right next to yours" _

_She smiled before walking to the door and opening it she saw her other family standing outside her door looking at Bill. She smiled then called out "Hey guys"_

_They all turned to look at her Remus rushed up and hugged the stuffing out of her _

_He looked at her sternly before saying "This is not your apartment so whose is it?"_

"_Um" she said "Well it's my good friends Lex and Clark"_

"_And who are they?" he asked _

"_Just friends they are living together and pretty much married" she said calming him_

_She greeted them all with hugs before leading them inside the house to where the rest of her family and new boyfriend were waiting _

_She smiled before feeling a heat at her back she looked around to see Oliver standing behind her he touched her hand and she smiled up at him before saying "Ollie meet my adopted father Remus Lupin and his boyfriend Severus Snape" Remus smiled at Oliver a question in his eyes, Sev nodded to him from Remus shoulder looking as menacing as ever. " Moony, Sev this is my boyfriend Oliver Queen" Ollie smiled at the two men in front of him before extending his hand "Nice to meet you two" he said_

_They looked at him but both accepted his hand to shake and said the same, _

"_come in so I can introduce you to the others" she grabbed both men then called for the red heads that were laughing softy in the corner but had a protective gleam in their eyes when they looked at Oliver it spoke of death to anyone who hurt Kelly and they nodded when they saw that he agreed with them when it came to helping and protecting her_

_She looked at them "Ok you guys done with the brotherly threats?" _

_The red heads looked at each other before replying "Yeah were good"_

_She rolled her eyes but the smile on her face soften the gesture greatly_

"_Ok introduction time" she said _

"_It would be appreciated Brat" one of the men said he was tall with thick black hair that fell in waves to his shoulders. He had dark eyes that swirled with gold flecks and seemed to shot right through them and read their thoughts. He had a handsome face with a crooked nose that seemed to fit him somehow. She introduced him as Severus Snape, renowned potion master._

_The next was a shorter male with brown hair and amber eyes. He had wildness to him but you could tell he was a gentle man. She introduced him as her adopted father Remus Lupin, resident Werewolf and Defense against the Dark Arts professor and writer. Who just smiled at the man who had wrapped an arm around his waist?_

_Two of the red heads were twins they both had red hair and bright freckles and brown eyes. They were the same height as the introduced themselves they finished each others sentences. Also they said their names were Gred and Forge Weasley. Kelly had laughed then pointed to the twins and said "This is Fred and this is George". they had screamed "Wrong". She raised her eyebrow then said "really ?" they shook their heads in sync and said "Your right again" she also called them master pranksters ._

_The next she called Dragon Tamer or Charlie. He was another red head that walked around with muscles and a tan. He was tall maybe 6 foot and had muscles. He was obviously related to the twins._

_The next was a man with the same hair and brown eyes. His hair was pulled into a ponytail he had an earring in his left ear. He was introduced as a Curse breaker and excellent ward caster or William Weasley but call him Bill. _

"_So Remus asked What have you been up too ?"_

_She smiled nervously "Well"_


	7. Chapter 7

Ok i know you guy were looking for an update, but i was told today that this story was horribly written........... -.-

Ok fine you know what i really dont care. I am a writer who i trying hard to write stories that are good and people enjoy. So this story will not update until i get a beta reader.

Or i decided to delete it. If anyone wants to beta read please contact me.

Thank you.


End file.
